Scoundrel
by ZenWriterZero
Summary: A man of honor, or a man of greed? An attempt to figure out just what exactly was going through the mind of Tychus Findlay as the Raiders flew through war on the Wings of Liberty
1. Know thy enemy

Disclaimer: I do not (really, really, really wish I did though!) own Starcraft or anything associated with Blizzard. Note: if you have not played the game, don't read this. There will be SPOILERS. This is an attempted "character analysis" I suppose you could say. I hope to explain some of Tychus' actions and motivations by trying to get into his head. Because while I feel that Starcraft 2 is an AMAZING game, I do feel that Blizzard could have done a few things a bit better in their storytelling. (The rain on Char for example was a little bit much if you ask me) So anyway I'm babbling, I hope you all enjoy and please read and review! Thank you! Jim Raynor rocks! REMEMBER THERE ARE SPOILERS! DON'T SAY I DIDN"T WARN YOU!

Memoirs of a Scoundrel

I watched the monitor as it played out like something straight out of a horror movie. A group of marines, fully armored with good ol' dependable gauss rifles, a tough force to take out if you didn't know what you were doin' and they were being butchered like cattle at the slaughter house.

As I watched the scene play out, I caught flashes of what looked like a woman with some odd carapace like skin and freaky bone wings. But the flashes were brief, lasting no longer that a second. And every time she appeared, another marine was quickly and literally, torn apart.

Then there were two marines left, one shooting his pistol like a madman, and the other one whose viewpoint I was watching from was apparently out of ammo. Then the one with the pistol was ripped apart and she leapt toward the recorder it froze on an image of the face of a woman who came straight from hell.

Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades and the one that I had to kill for my freedom.

I flicked my lighter (damn impressive if you ask me, what with me bein stuck in a suit with massive fingers) and lit up a cigar to help calm me a bit. Because after what I seen, I needed some calmin' down. Because how in hell was I supposed to kill something like that? I'm a dangerous man to be sure, but that thing was on a whole other level. I sure as hell wouldn't show it, but I was a bit afraid. If I couldn't deliver on my deal with Mengsk, I'd be lucky to just be trapped in this damn suit for the rest of my life.

Thinkin that needed a drink I turned off the screen so I could go to the cantina. But I saw a rather unwelcome face reflected on the glass.

Matt Horner, Jimmy's second in command. How the hell this overly idealistic pup managed to survive this long in the galaxy, I'll never know.

He glared at me a moment after I turned to face him.

"That's funny convict. I don't recall giving you access to our database."

This kid was so straight laced it was funny. But since he was Jimmy's second in command, I figured I shouldn't bug him _too_ much.

"Just keepin up on current events, _captian."_ Ok, maybe I put a little too much disdain into the word captain.

He said nothing, just walked over to the computer and pressed the on button, bringing up the Queen's face again.

Maybe I could use this to my advantage, get some more information on her from this kid. Maybe find out why Jimmy was so edgy about her. Cause whatever could get Jimmy Raynor so riled up, was worth knowing everything about for sure. Besides, Jimmy's been right about everything regardin' the zerg so far. They are some scary as hell critters and a nightmare to hold out against.

"Seems this, Queen of Blades got everybody runnin scared," I gave the kid a cocky smirk. "She don't look so tough."

"You have no idea who she is, do you Tychus?"

Jackpot. That's right kid, tell me what about this girl gets Jimmy so wound up. When Mengsk had me released, he had given me quite the briefing, I learned in a day that the Confederacy had been replaced by the Dominion, that some emperor was callin' the shots now. And that my old friend little Jimmy Raynor had became a freedom fighter. That was almost as funny as hearin' he became a marshal after I went to prison. And then there was the whole bit about first contact with aliens. The protoss and the zerg. Hell when I heard about this I started wonderin' if I was dreamin' in my cryo tube. Then he made me the offer, kill the Queen, go free. But he obviously didn't tell me everything, so I'd have to fill in the gaps myself.

"Don't matter to me none."

The kid became deep in thought for a moment. Probably deciding how much he should tell me. After a moment he turned away and started lookin out the viewport.

"Well it matters to Jim. They were…close once."

Close with _that_? Was my first thought as I looked back at the damn hideous woman on the screen. But then I realized this explained a lot.

"Wait a minute…" I started chuckling as it clicked for me. Oh this _really_ explained a lot.

"You're tellin' me they were shacked up?"

"Apparently she was something else. Before the zerg took her, turned her into _that."_

I tuned to face the screen again.

"And Jimmy feels responsible." Figures, it was just like Jimmy Raynor to blame himself for somethin like this.

"Honestly, if we have to face her again, I don't know what he'll do."

I took a long drag of my cigar and puffed it once. Feelin' much more comfortable with my deal, in what I had to do for my freedom. Surely Jimmy realized that killin' this bitch would be for the greater good. And if I was right, Jimmy would eventually lead me straight to her and I could find a way to put her down. Then I could finally go truly free, with a good load of money from these Moebius jobs and Jimmy could put the past behind him, bein' none the wiser that I made a deal with the devil that he hated so much.

"Woman like that," I said as I brought my cigar closer to the screen. "There's only one thing to do," and put it out right between her eyes.


	2. Reprisal

Reuploaded due to spelling. Cause no wonder nobody's been reading this, I misspelled Tychus' name. oops. Disclaimer: I do not (still really, really, really wish I did though!) own Starcraft or anything associated with Blizzard. Now this oneshot takes place after Media Blitz. I figured something like this must have happened while Matt and Jim were celebrating.

Memoirs of a Scoundrel

I was pretty sure I was in love.

Ever since I first "liberated" and piloted the Odin, I've been feeling tingles about piloting that monster. It was like a damn beautiful engine of destruction, riding around in that beauty, crushing anything that has the idiocy to shoot at you like an ant, or blasting it into smithereens, ahhhhh I'm itchin to get back in that thing already.

I was lying down on my "bed" in the quarters Jimmy gave me. Which was basically a large old utility closet that Jimmy had cleared out and had a makeshift bed made for me. Damn suit could be very inconvenient at times. After all the hard work I put into guardin Jimmy's Raiders while they uploaded Mengsk's dirty little secrets into the UNN network, I figured it was high time for me to get some well earned R&R. But man, I gotta say, when I first met Mengsk, I knew that guy was dirty as soon as I looked at him. But still, killing an entire planet? The guy must have more loose screws than is healthy for a person.

Then almost as if thinking of the devil had brought him here, a small light near the bottom of my helmet blinked twice. It wasn't a very noticeable, but that's because it was designed to be that way. It meant that Mengsk was callin and I had to answer. Can't say I was too surprised, I was kind of expectin this, but still I had a really bad feeling about this.

But there was nothing for it. I'd have to answer soon or he'd kill me. So I got up from my bed and made sure my room and the hallway outside of it was clear. Ever since that Tosh fella showed up here, I had been almost paranoid about him. People who could read minds never really sat well with me. Especially when I had secrets.

After I made sure I was alone, I opened the channel.

"Mr. Findlay, I've had a rather interesting day today. Earlier today, I was unveiling a brand new war machine to the people, only to have it go rogue on me and provide cover for Raynor's men as they uploaded some very…unfortunate things I said a few years ago."

"Hey, look now…"

"Shut up," oh he was mad. Very mad.

"Imagine my surprise when for the first time in a few days, I checked the recordings from your suit and they revealed some very interesting things. Do you know what they show Mr. Findlay?"

"Now don't be…"

"They show _you_ not only stealing the Odin, but also piloting it against my armies on Korhal. They show _you_ providing cover for Raynor and his men as they try to ruin what I've spent _years _creating. Which begs the question of why I shouldn't kill you right here and now."

Damn, I figured he'd be mad but mad enough to kill his ace in the hole? I wasn't willing to try and call that bluff. If it was one.

"Look at it this way, now Jimmy trusts me more than ever. And hey, maybe the Odin could come in handy killin that Queen of Blades if I get the chance."

"If? I let you out of your well deserved prison not because you _might_ get the opportunity to kill Kerrigan, I let you out because I was certain you'd get your chance. Was I wrong? Because if I am then you've become more trouble than you're worth Mr. Findlay."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You just make sure you deliver on your part of the deal Mengsk, and I'll put that bitch down."

Mengsk was silent for a few moments. I could almost picture him caressing the 'kill Tychus' button as he decided my fate. I grit my teeth at the thought, if there was one thing I _hated_, it was someone playing around with my life.

Then it seemed he made a decision because he started speaking again.

"You're very, very lucky I still consider Kerrigan to be a bigger threat than Raynor. Otherwise you'd be dead already. But let me help you understand this Mr. Findlay," out of nowhere, my insides burst into agony. It was so unexpected and painful that I couldn't help but fall to my knees.

"Agggggggggggghhhhhhhh!" I let out something between a growl and a subdued scream

And that bastard Mengsk just continued talking like it was nothing. "You will deliver on your deal if it's the last thing you do. I'm sure you've heard the latest news reports? About how I've locked myself in my palace?"

I couldn't even respond to that question.

"I'll assume that means yes. Which is good because you know what I'll be doing while I'm here? I'm going to be watching you with far more interest than I have previously. I gave you a little bit of leash and you turned around and bit me for it. I won't make the same mistake twice. Remember your orders Mr. Findlay. I'll be watching."

With that, Mengsk cut the channel and the pain stopped. At that moment, I really, really wanted to smash the living hell out of something. But I couldn't, I was too exhausted from what I had just felt. Mengsk must have only given me a brief taste of the process that shut down my organs. That's what I had to look forward to if I failed, a death so painful I couldn't even scream.

After a few minutes, I slowly got up and sat down on my bed. To anyone who saw me, they'd know that I was pissed. This was no way to live, trapped inside some steel coffin while a damn high and mighty imperial asshole had his finger on the trigger to end your life round the clock. Mengsk was right when he said I'd carry my prison with me. This armor was my new cell, despite being released from New Folsom, I was still as much a prisoner out here as I was in there.

I lit a new cigar and tried to think positively. The artifacts would lead us to the Queen of Blades, me an' Jimmy would get the chance to kill her soon, Jimmy would be depressed over it for awhile but he'd recover sooner or later, he was too tough not to. I'd be freed from this suit with more money than I could count. And I can count pretty damn high when it comes to money. After that, the galaxy was my oyster; I could do whatever the hell I wanted and go where I damn well pleased. I'd be truly free.

I breathed out some smoke and tried to assure myself it was a good plan and ignore the small bit of doubt that had been creeping up on me recently.

About a week ago, I stopped in the lab again to try and convince Doctor Hanson to give me a little… checkup (I even turned my head and coughed) and I wanted to see if I could sell whatever that Stetman character was workin on. (All the while asking myself where the hell did Jimmy find that guy). While I was there I noticed some weird crystal that wasn't there before. I heard it was called Ihann Memory crystal, obviously some freaky protoss device.

After I saw it, I asked around, scuttlebutt on the ship said a protoss friend of Jimmy gave it to him. And that it had some weird prophecy thing that said Kerrigan must live. Honestly I thought it was nonsense. But if Jimmy believed it, it could complicate things for me. Because one way or another, I was gonna to be free. Cause these Raiders of Jimmy had their heads on straight about one thing at least; freedom is a valuable thing in life.

And it took a man who lost his freedom to truly realize that.

I took one last drag of my cigar before dropping it on the floor and stepping on it.

As I did, I imagined I was back in the Odin again, and that the cigar was the Queen of Blades, squashed beneath my foot.


	3. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or anything associated with Blizzard. Pleas read, review and enjoy!

Memoirs of a Scoundrel

"You ready to tell me what the hell that was all about?"

_Oh if you only knew Jimmy, if you only knew._

It had been a few hours since our little bar fight, the one where Jimmy had royally kicked my ass. In my defense, if I wasn't so drunk I would have kicked his scrawny rear through a bulkhead. Then again, if I wasn't so drunk, I probably wouldn't have gotten into that fight anyway. I'd have probably just killed someone instead.

So many things have been goin down lately, and to say the least, I didn't like where they were leadin. But could I tell him all of this? Tell him I had to kill the Queen of Blades to earn my freedom while Jimmy now wanted to rescue her? No, not with Mengsk watchin me like a damn hawk. So I can only really give you a little bit of what's botherin me old buddy.

"Man, these last few weeks, helping you fight the good fight I finally got a taste of what real freedom is." I almost growled out that last part but I kept myself under control.

"But that's all coming to an end with you chargin off like some damn _hero_. For a cause I couldn't care less about."

That last bit was completely true. I didn't give much of a damn for the galaxy. Whether it be the Confederacy, the Dominion, some farming colony under attack or whatever else popped up, it didn't mean squat to me. It was all the same, I've only ever cared about people worth carin' about. And I've always been _real_ choosy about who those people are.

"Then what was all that talk earlier? About doing humanity a favor and gettin paid well in the process?"

"Just seems the closer we get to your Queen of Blades…" the closer I get to realizing that you're now damn near hell-bent on rescuing your girl instead of killin her like I'd hoped you'd be. The closer I get to realizing I'm gonna have to betray you in the worst way possible. The closer I get to realizing that if I get the chance, I _will_ pull the trigger. Because I'm not willing to die at someone's push of a damn button. Not when the chance of freedom, true _freedom_, is almost right in front of me.

And last but not least, the closer we get to the Queen of Blades, the more I realize, that despite how much I _hate_ having to do this, how much I don't want to do this, I'm gonna do it anyway.

I have never betrayed my friends before, not once. I'm not gonna kid anyone, I'm a bad man. In my life I've stolen, I've lied, I've killed, I've conned and I've done a hell of a lot of other bad things. But I've _never _done wrong by any of my friends. And the fact that I was willing to do so now, that given the choice between my freedom and your happiness Jimmy, I'd take my freedom. And that just tore me up inside.

I guess Mengsk was right, sometimes you don't really know yourself until your freedoms been taken away. I now knew myself very well. And I can't say I was happy with what I knew.

I took a breath, "…well lets just say that things don't always work out the way you plan, Jimmy."

Hell, my plan had pretty much gone to crap. The way I first saw it, you would be willing to kill that bitch because it was the right thing to do or it would save lives. Somethin like that. When I learned you were close once, I understood your hesitation, but I figured you'd still do it even if it tore your heart out. But then somewhere along the line, something changed.

Ever since we reunited on Mar Sara, I've noticed something about you Jimmy. You've been fightin the good fight but something was missing. You didn't quite have the fire in your eyes that I knew you had. But ever since that Valerian told you he could give you a chance to save your girlfriend, I've been seein it in your eyes again. That fire I know you for.

It was the same fire I saw when you volunteered to infiltrate that Kel Morian POW camp back during the Guild Wars. The fire that I knew that once you got it in your eyes, nothing could stop you.

"I need you with me on this one Tychus. Trust me. For old times sake."

That's just _it_ Jimmy, I do trust you. Hell you're probably the most trustworthy man I know in the entire sector. Even if I'm pissed at you for having some sort of damn white knight complex, even if I'm jealous as hell you got to have a life, have your freedom while I rotted in New Folsom, I still trust you. Thats part of why I didn't want to do this.

"Alright, alright I'm with ya." What the hell else could I say?

"That's my boy." Jimmy then turned around and headed to talk to that Horner kid back at the bridge.

"Old times…" I whispered.

Those were some damn good times. But they hadn't exactly ended well for me. And now I'm afraid that no matter what happens on Char, these good times that I was having with Jimmy now, were comin to an end. And it wouldn't end well this time either.


	4. Conversation

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Starcraft or anything associated with Blizzard. And believe me, I checked. This chapter is an idea that just wouldn't leave my head. Its how I see the conversation between Raynor and Tychus could have happened after Dr. Hanson's departure.

"Damn shame Doc Hanson stayed behind. She was just about to fall for my roguish charms too."

Here we were again having drinks in the Hyperion's cantina. I gotta say, it was a stroke of pure genius to put a place like this inside this floatin' palace. Nice place to unwind, drink, listen in on people and drink some more.

"You ain't gonna tell me you weren't just a little bit tempted to stay with her are ya?" I prodded him a bit. It must have been ages since he shacked up with anybody. At this point it would probably be healthy for him. Relieve some tension.

I thought Jimmy would laugh a little bit he just got all serious again. Hell I think he got more serious than usual.

"I been down that road before Tychus. I took my shot at a normal life a long time ago. Ain't no goin back now."

The eyes Jimmy had now were the eyes of someone who lost something important. Something precious to them. I had to know.

"What the hell happened to ya Jimmy?"

Jimmy didn't answer, he took another swig of his Old no. 8 and just stared at nothing in particular. When he didn't answer I started working on my own drink.

"I ever tell you I was married Tychus?"

"Pthhhh!" I coughed up the whiskey I was in the middle of drinking. I think I got that Kachinsky guy with the spray but I didn't care about that. My whole world, the foundation of my being had just been shaken.

"You? Married? You?"

I ignored Kachinsky giving me the finger as I saw Jimmy smirk a little.

"Try not to sound so shocked Tychus."

Kachinsky walked off when I shot him a glare and I turned back to Jimmy. "How in the hell….when the hell did that happen?"

"A little after you went to prison. I found myself on Mar Sara. That's where I met her. Her name was Lidya. Lidya Elizabeth Raynor after I married her. I called her Liddy."

"Liddy?" Sounded like a dumb name to me.

"It was better than calling her Lidya. She didn't really like that name. And let me tell ya, she could be one hell of a spitfire when she was mad."

I relaxed a little bit. Now more interested than shocked. "So where did it go wrong? She take your money and leave?"

Jimmy's glare told me he did not find that funny at all. In fact it looked like he wanted to shoot me for a moment.

"No. It wasn't anything like that Tychus. Liddy and I had a great thing going. We even had a kid."

My jaw dropped a bit at that. Jimmy? My outlaw partner had a kid? This was way more unbelievable than hearing he became a marshal.

"A kid?"

At this Jimmy smiled a bit. "Yeah Tychus, I had a kid. Liddy and I named him John." Then he looked right at me with that kinda sad smile on his face.

"John Findlay Raynor."

My mind blanked out at that. He named his kid after me? Well middle name but still.

"Now why would you give a kid such a great name like that?"

"Because every time I looked at my kid, I wanted to remember that it was thanks to you that I could actually hold my own kid." With that Jimmy finished off a shot of his drink. "I never forgot what you did Tychus. I want you to know that."

He then poured himself another round.

"How did you lose them Jimmy? Sounds like you finally had some sort of white picket fence life. "

Jimmy started downing drinks a little faster now.

"Johnny had some psionic abilities. We got an offer from the Confederacy to let him go to a special school. I was against it but Liddy thought it would be a chance for Johnny to be able to help people. So we let him go."

Another drink was finished and he poured himself another one. "Few months later, we get a note saying there was an 'unfortunate shuttle accident.' Heh. After that, winter came and Liddy just wasted away from the flu. She didn't have any more will to live in her. After that, I threw myself into work and eventually got involved with the Sons of Korhal. And the rest is history."

I didn't know what to say to that. That explained a lot of things about Jimmy. Like why he hammered away at the Dominion so hard. The man lost too much in life. And when you lose too much you tend to hold onto the things you think you still have.

"So you see now why I can't go back Tychus? Its just not for me. Not anymore."

I nodded. "Yeah I got ya buddy."

Damn, now we got this depressing vibe in the air. Time to lighten the mood.

"Heh, couple of badasses like us ain't suited for the quiet life anyway. Yes sir, destiny's got us pegged for something _way_ bigger."

That got a small laugh out of Jimmy. "Destiny can kiss my ass as far as I'm concerned. But thanks Tychus. I guess."

"Anytime old buddy. And thank you too. For…well y'know."

Jimmy finished his last drink off. "Alright enough bonding time. We still got a lot to do. Let me go talk to Matt, see if he has anything for us. Later Tychus."

With that, he left the cantina. But that still left me struggling with the revelations I had just received. Jim Raynor actually married and had a kid who he named after me. And I had to betray him.

I cut off that line of thought. Just because I'm working for Mengsk right now doesn't mean I'm really betraying Jimmy. I'm here to kill Kerrigan, something Jimmy knows needs doing. Even if those two were tight once, Jimmy's got to know that he has to let her go. Right?

Aw hell. I shouldn't have asked. I poured myself another drink. Good ol whiskey was always good for quieting down thoughts you don't wanna have.

As I took a long gulp of the firewater, I had to wonder what Jimmy's boy would think of his "Uncle Tychus."

For some reason, at the moment I don't think I'd be his favorite uncle.


	5. The Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or anything associated with Blizzard. Pleas read, review and enjoy!

Scoundrel

Hell, part of me didn't think we'd actually be able to pull this off. But here we were, walking right into the lair of the Queen of Blades with not a single zerg critter in sight. Man that artifact really worked some wonders on this place. That freaky alien piece of crap had exterminated billions of zerg. But we still didn't know whether or not it did everything that Valerian kid said it would.

Me and Jimmy walked into some weird zerg structure following behind three other marines. Scanning the area around us looking for Kerrigan.

The marine in front of us suddenly held up his hand, we all focused on what he had found. A hand, a very human and feminine looking hand was raised out from the fog in this place as if it were reachin' out for something, or someone.

The marines edged closer to her, keeping on their toes. I'm pretty sure one of them was getting ready to fire on her, but my hopes that he would do my job for me went down the toilet when Jimmy pushed the marines' rifle down and walked toward the Queen. He knelt down and gently took her hand. I heard the hiss of his visor opening.

"Sarah…" there was something in his voice that I didn't want to hear. It sounded like…longing.

I signaled all the other marines to spread out and secure this area. I figured the three of us would need our privacy. Then I stepped just to the side of the two of them and opened my own visor. The smoke from my cigar drifted from my helmet. Maybe there was still a chance, maybe ol Mengsk would let the two of them be if he saw that Kerrigan was human again and no longer a threat to him.

"You readin' all this?" I spoke into the speaker in my helmet. The man had to be watching this. He had to know she was no longer a problem, that he didn't need me to kill her now.

"You have your orders Mr. Findlay. Carry. Them. Out."

A warning light began blinking as Mengsk signed the death warrant with the tone of a man who wouldn't change his mind for all the money in the galaxy. My cigar, one from my personal stock that I am oh so fond of began to taste like ash as my brief little hope flickered and died. I knew better of course, but I guess I still hoped it wouldn't come to this.

I spat out my cigar and leveled my rifle to point at her head. She seemed to be coming around a little bit more and looked at the source of the target laser that was on her forehead.

"Tychus. What have you done?"

The survivor in me screamed at me to not answer this question. To just shoot the Queen, knock Jimmy out and then get the hell off this pit and start spending my hard earned paycheck.

But another part of me said that Jimmy, more than anybody, deserved to know.

"I made a deal with the devil Jimmy. She dies, I go free."

Jimmy just looked back at Kerrigan. And something seemed to pass between them.

When Jimmy spoke again, I expected him to argue, to try and change my mind. To scream at me, call me a backstabbing coward. But all he said was,

"We all got our choices to make."

I thought there would be rage or desperation in what Jimmy said next. But the only thing I could pick up from his voice was determination and maybe a bit of regret.

That's when it hit me. No matter what I did I wasn't going to get out of this place alive. If I killed Kerrigan, Jimmy would kill me. If I didn't kill her, then Mengsk would press his magic button and I'd die in agony.

The only real way out for me was to actually kill Jimmy. But…that's somethin' that I just can't do. Say what you will about me, but I don't kill my friends.

The survivor in me screamed to not think like that. To think of the money and all the joys that money could bring. To think of the freedom. The pure _freedom _that I'd have.

But right now, I didn't feel like listening to that. I was too tired to agree or disagree. I knew how this was gonna play out, the thought tore me up but I think at that moment, I accepted it. And because of that, I said the only words that could do this mess justice.

"Damn shame."

I could have had it all. Hell both Jimmy and I might have had it all. But sometimes things just don't work out the way you plan.

But I sure as hell wasn't gonna die screaming my guts out for that old bastard sitting in his throne room. And there's no way that I could bite the big one without some act of defiance.

_Ball's in your court Jimmy. You get to decide if she lives or dies._

I grit my teeth and tightened my finger on the trigger. Either Jimmy would save her or he wouldn't. It was out of my hands now, because nothing was gonna stop me from pulling this trigger.

After what felt like forever, I squeezed the trigger. A single shot.

Jimmy moved at just the right time. Blocking the bullet with his armored shoulder and using the force from it to spin him around to face me, drawing his pistol and aiming for my head in one smooth move .

Then I heard his gunshot.

My last two thoughts were _take care of yourself Jimmy._

And _Damn, he's got moves._

The bullet pierced my skull and then I was free.

"The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone."

Thane Krios.


End file.
